


Troll Hill

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: How to make a friend.





	Troll Hill

The troll was huge. His body was hunched and rocky, thatches of dark green moss growing on his back. Officially, he was called ‘ _Troll Hill’_ :  no more than a curiosity in my village, and one that no one believed in. He never moved and he never spoke, so people had just come to accept him as an odd rock formation, just another part of the landscape. But I knew better.

When I was little, I would sit underneath the beech tree next to Troll Hill and talk to him. Sometimes I’d take books and read them out loud. Sometimes I’d bring friends, and we’d act out stories we’d made up, with the troll as our ever-present audience. Gradually, my friends stopped visiting the Hill, but I didn’t. Not until I was eighteen, and ready to leave town for good.

“I’ve come to say goodbye,” I said aloud at Troll Hill. Not much had changed over the years; the grass was longer, and the trees had grown, but the rocky troll was the same as ever, sitting vigilant in the centre. “I have to leave,” I continued. “I’m going away to university. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks – thanks for watching over me.” A bee landed on one of the pretty blue flowers at the troll’s feet, before buzzing merrily on its way. Still, the troll remained motionless. “I’ll miss you,” I finished, before turning to make my way down the crooked stone path.

The voice that followed me was somehow familiar, even though I’d never heard it before. It felt like I’d been waiting for it, and the deep rumbling tone didn’t surprise me one bit.

“ _Stay_ ,” it said.

“I can’t,” I replied easily. A glance behind me showed that the troll had moved. His eyes were no longer closed, but looking right at me with a startling intelligence. “I’ll be back though,” I told him with a smile. “It’s only three years, and I’ll come and visit sometimes. I’m sure I’ll have lots to tell you.”

The troll nodded slowly, and a bird took flight from its nest on his back. " _Soon, then_."

“Yeah, soon,” I agreed. “But you’ll have to tell me your own stories in exchange, next time. It’s only fair.”


End file.
